


Bantering

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Banter, F/F, Forum: Goldenlake, coming home as adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lark, Rosethorn and Crane banter amongst themselves as they welcome Briar home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bantering

“You were just such a...”

“Charming, witty, endearing...”

“prickly little...

“Little!”

“...obstinate...”

“As if I’m the only one!”

Crane continues talking over her. “thing. Really, it was the only name that could fit her.”

Rosethorn scowls at him ferociously as Briar holds his aching sides, nearly falling off the bench with laughter. She turns to him, still scowling.

“You may be a man, my boy, but I can still hang you...”

“In the well.” He choruses with her, and she tries not to smile.

“Or from the rafters, or off the roof... I’m sure the duke will loan me his ramparts... And you!” She turns to Crane, her ferocity doubled.

Briar leans towards Liliana, whispering, “Didn’t I tell you?”.

“You!” Rosethorn continues, “As if you have room to talk. Crane?!”

“You did.” Liliana whispers back, her hand clasped tightly in his, a smile on her face as she leans in. “They’re just as I pictured.”

Meanwhile. “is a noble animal. It is regal...”

“A regal pain...”

He ignores her. “...elegant...”

“He means snobbish!”

“and...” he pauses, uncomfortable. Vaguely. “I liked them.” Silence for a moment.

“And Lark?” Liliana asks, a smile on her face as she looks to the Dedicate. She is re-emerging from the kitchen, a tea kettle in hand.

“Well, Lily...”

“You’re stuck with that now...” Rosethorn mutters, extending her cup.

“Hush, Rosie!” but Lark smiles, and fills it. “Someone had once said I’d chosen to take my vows on a lark...”

“That was...” Rosethorn squawks in surprised outrage as Lark claps a hand around her mouth, continuing.

“and long ago I was a tumbler and an acrobat. Larks are merry showmen...” She takes Rosethorn’s hand, carefully looking at no one at all. “...and I had heard from somewhere that Rosie loved birds.”

She kisses the smaller woman’s palm and exits, but Rosethorn’s face is a thoughtful frown as she wonders why Crane refuses to look anywhere but the ground.


End file.
